Taking A Chance
by Racontuerisme
Summary: Tobirama Senju and Anavae Havari are scheduled to be married in an effort to bring the new village of Tsukigakure and Konohagakure together. They have no idea what to think of the other but in the end were willing to give it a try. The question is, was taking a chance with the other a good idea? After all, Anavae has some not so harmless baggage with her & Tobirama has enemies too.
1. Chapter 1

"What, you can't be serious?"

"We are, Anavae think of this as for the good of the family."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"We know what went wrong the first time besides; Madara was too distraught over his brother. This won't be like the last time."

"Why… we don't need power!"

My father stood up from where he was seated, "You will do this for the good of the clan! It was your mother's last wish for you to be married into one of the strongest clans and be well off! it is the wish of the Hokage from the Land of Fire to ensure that there will be peace between Tsukigakure and Konohagakure, now pack your things!"

Standing up I said nothing as I walked away from them. Storming down the hallway I walked into my room and slid the door shut. Slamming it shut I shoved everything into my bags and just threw myself onto my bed. I knew that, we, the shinobi of the Havari Clan, didn't cry but at this moment I couldn't give a damn, besides I wasn't a ninja anyways.

The tears fell from my eyes freely and that was that. I just lay there for a while until there was a knock on my door. Contemplating whether I should open it or not, it was opened anyways. Shigure, my subordinate came into the room. I looked at him and attempted a small smile, I knew he hated to see me cry.

Shigure came over and immediately hugged me tightly to his chest, "Don't worry Ana-bug, everything will turn out alright. Besides, the Senju are a nice clan, they treat people right."

"Everyone said that about the Uchiha clan too…"

Shigure pulled me back to look at him straight in the eyes, "Trust in me, even when you marry Lord Tobirama I will still serve you."

I hugged him close, "I know you will and I'm glad you're not leaving me."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

We both just hugged like that until we were called to leave. Pursing my lips in content I just got up as Shigure grabbed my bags. And so we set out. With each step toward Konohagakure, my heart broke. I didn't want to leave Tsukigakure. I wanted to stay with all of my siblings and I wanted to have fun with them and not have to go and get married.

Tobirama was nervous. Well, nervous and slightly annoyed. He wanted to have a family someday, but with the woman of his choosing. Sure, he trusted his brother without a shadow of a doubt and more or less trusted Mito but this was going a little far. Tobirama had never even met this Anavae woman but he had certainly heard a lot about her. Apparently she was another friend of Hashirama's but still that didn't make it okay to just go and set up a marriage proposal!

Walking through the village, the Senju man attempted to visualize what this Anavae Havari girl looked like. Tobirama had heard many stories of the Havari Clan and very few were very good. Of course Hashirama said that this one was different. Tobirama had never wanted to strangle his brother more at the moment.

Turning down another street, Tobirama stopped and whipped around. Fixing the ninja that had attempted to be tracking him for the past five blocks was suddenly fixed with a hardened crimson glare. Within a few seconds the poor nameless ninja began to squirm. "Well? What is it, what do you want?"

"U-uh… Lord Hokage, h-he wanted y-you." The ninja stuttered.

Tobirama clucked his tongue, "Just like him, very well."

The ninja dipped their head before quickly poofing off. Tobirama watched them go with a listless expression. As much as he didn't want to go and see his brother at the moment he knew that it was probably for the best. Turning the opposite way he was faced, he then started off for his brother's office.

It took only a few seconds to get there but once he did, Tobirama was a little off-put at his brother's cheerful exposition. "Brother, what the hell?" Tobirama asked with a blank face and an equally bland tone. In all honesty, he wasn't in the mood for all of this today. Hashirama smiled back at his younger brother, completely ignoring the aura of death exuding from him.

"The Havari have arrived!" Hashirama cried happily.

The feeling of death just increased in the room as the future Second Hokage took the words into account, "Surely you're kidding… the land of snow is at least four days away, not two."

"Their family traveled almost non-stop in order to get here as quickly as possible."

"Lovely…"

Hashirama's happy disposition immediately sobered, "Behave, you. Out of all of the women I have ever met, I have never met one better suited for you than Anavae. She is a gentle soul but she isn't above being rude and teaching someone their place."

"I will decide for myself."

Without another word Tobirama then turned around and waited silently as the Havari Clan's main family and a few of their servants gathered in the room, it was kind of obvious which were the Havari clan and which were the servants. Looking around he saw that they all seemed to share similar features with pale blonde hair, tan skin, and amazingly green eyes while the servants actually all had dark hair and uncharacteristically striking eyes. Each build was different from men and women of the like but they were all dressed in a medium shade of blue with various styles. However Tobirama's gaze stopped on one woman who had just stepped into the room.

The woman's skin was as pale as snow which was uncharacteristic compared to everyone else in the room, save for himself. However she shared her clan's similar hair and eye color yet nearer her pupils seemed to be an almost lime green. She was a bit shorter than everyone else and was garbed in a fairly light kimono that was various shades of dark blue ranging all the way to teal. Her hair was down around her shoulder in elegant waves and there was a certain… ease at which she carried herself. It almost seemed as though she was afraid of what to say or do. On her hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back which bore her clan's symbol.

Finally Tobirama decided to pay attention to what his brother was saying as he looked toward the older Senju. However unfortunately he was only able to catch the last few words of the sentence, "…Tobirama is I'm sure pleased to meet Anavae now." Hashirama said as he took a hold of his brother's upper arm and practically drug him over to the woman he'd been staring at. "Tobirama this is Anavae, Anavae, my brother. And it's good to see you again." Hashirama stated with a grin.

Anavae smiled lightly at him, "It's nice to see that you're in good health, I worry about you sometimes," She then turned to face Tobirama, "It is a… a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope we will be happy together." She added.

Tobirama dipped his head, "I wish for this as well, it is also a pleasure to make your company."

"This is all nice and happy and all but can we get to where we will be staying so as to put up these bags?" A tall Havari asked. He was easily the tallest of the group but there wasn't much muscle tone to him so he had a slightly stocky appearance to him. He was garbed in indigo boots, dark blue pants, and a light powder blue kimono tied with a white sash. His darker green eyes were gazing steadily at Tobirama with a silent message of 'you hurt my clansman and I'll kill you'. At least that was what Tobirama saw.

Anavae turned toward the Havari that had just spoken, "Be patient Kojuro, we just got here after all." She reprimanded. The Havari, Kojuro, just rolled his eyes.

"Sister you're too kind, you don't belong here."

She hung her head slightly, "I know…" She whispered.

Hashirama then intervened, "Well then, allow me to show you to where you'll be staying!" He said as he took the lead.

"You go on ahead Hashirama but if it is not too much trouble, I want a word alone with Lord Tobirama." Another man said. He unlike Kojuro had a very intimidating presence. The air about this man demanded respect and it looked like he was no stranger on how to achieve it. He wasn't as tall as Kojuro but he certainly wasn't short. In fact he probably was well over six feet. He had the classic blonde hair and green eyes but they were slightly lighter in the middle just like Anavae's own orbs. In fact it seemed as though she took after this man's looks which Tobirama deduced was probably her father. His muscular build suggested that he was accustomed to battling as the many scars on his body stood out as sadistic trophies. His own dress was a sleeveless dark indigo, nearly navy, tunic tied shut with a blood red sash. His pants were a dark navy and his boots were uncharacteristically white. On his back however were two very menacing swords that were curved at the end and slightly reminded Tobirama of giant fish hooks.

"Uh… only if my brother thinks it wise." Hashirama said.

Tobirama dipped his head, "I will speak with you Lord…"

"Melori, Lord Melori Havari."

"Very well, I'll show the rest of you to your rooms. I hope you do not mine dwelling within the Senju compounds." Hashirama said as he led the rest of the group out.

Lord Melori said not one word as his clan was walking out of the office. However once the door was shut he still said nothing. A very tense and nervous air filled the room and made Tobirama want to just stab himself in the eye just to give them something to talk about. However Lord Melori just seemed content to stare at Tobirama until the end of time. Finally though, he took in a sharp breath as though to speak, "So you are my daughter's betrothed."

"Yes, were you not the one to set the engagement up?"

"I was not. In fact her mother had a hand in this."

"Then should her mother not be present on this?"

"Her mother is dead."

Cue the dead cat being thrown into the room.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss."

Lord Melori only nodded his head as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms, "I believe in being frank with people when it is needed. I do not like you and I think your brother would be a better suited match however her mother set up your betrothal to her and I have not the heart to demand a change. Besides, it seems that my daughter would not hear of being betrothed to Lord Hashirama; something about it being like marrying her brother or something of the sort."

"I… understand what you're saying and thank you for stating your opinion but that cannot be all you wish to talk about."

"You are correct. I love my daughter despite what she may think. She is my only daughter and the spitting image of her mother, with my eyes of course. I care about her deeply and want to make sure that she is well taken care of and provided for. If I find at any time that you cannot do such things then I will take my daughter back to Tsukigakure. In all honesty I doubt what you are capable of, to be honest, you look weak to me."

Tobirama visibly bristled at the man's accusations, "While I understand your concerns for the wellbeing of your daughter, I will not have you insulting my abilities! I am more than capable of protecting her and your undoubtedly pathetic village! In fact I've never even heard of Tsukigakure if _that _tells you anything about your own prowess!" The Senju snarled.

The room dropped a few degrees, "I was fighting battles before _you _were even conceived boy. If I were you I would not let your words flow so freely, someone may cut your tongue from your mouth one day."

"I apologize for my tone but if you think that you can pass judgment upon myself and this village without seeing my skills then you are making a fool out of yourself. I am a strong shinobi and I would not turn down a challenge from you if you asked me."

Lord Melori shook his head, "No, I do not wish to test your skills. Rather I must ask what you think of my daughter. I don't think I could hand her over to someone who would just use her body."

"I was apprehensive about meeting your daughter. To be honest, I do not care much for arranged marriages but my brother speaks highly of your daughter. There is no doubt that she is beautiful but I cannot fully explain to you my feelings for her yet because I do not know her well."

"I see, thank you. You pass for now."

Tobirama was so confused, "What?"

"I wanted to see what type of man you were. If you weren't up to at least a few admirable qualities then I would not approve no matter what. However you seem to have at least a few desirable traits. Now, show me to where I will be staying."

Tobirama was lost for words as he registered that the head-figure Havari had actually been testing him during their entire conversation. Opening his mouth, Tobirama thought better of it and just shut it before leading the way out of the room. Making their way through the village the two men both arrived at the Senju complex within no time flat.

**Anavae's Pov**

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" Hashirama asked.

I shrugged slightly as we dropped off the last of my family members to their own rooms, "Honestly… I don't want to get married. No offense to your brother or anything but… I just… don't."

"I know my brother seems rough but underneath it all he's a really nice guy."

"When he looked at me it was like he was sizing me up."

Hashirama chuckled, "Tobi always looks like that. He uses his gaze as a defense mechanism. In all honesty, it probably means he thinks you're pretty."

"Uh-huh sure it is. I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." I said skeptically.

"You said it, not me."

"Shush."

Hashirama chuckled as he brought me into a safe hug. Closing my eyes I just leaned into him embrace, he always gave the best hugs. After he let me go, we looked to see that all of my family had disappeared into their own temporary rooms. "So where am I staying at in your compound?" I asked as I looked around. As far as I could see all of the rooms right now in this hallway.

Hashirama grinned and motioned for me to follow him. We went down to the end of the hallway and hooked a left. We went down a few other hallways until we came to another wing. Walking down the hallway I noticed that there was just one room at the end. We went to the end of it and then Hashirama set down my bags for a moment to open the door.

As it swung open and he stepped aside to let me look into the room I noticed that it was in use. There were things all over the room but it was fairly organized since nothing was on the floor. A few kunai were lying on the small desk pushed up against the window of the room but other than that everything was all put in their perspective places. "Uh… Hashi, why are we at this room?"

"Because you're staying here."

"Then who is rooming with me?"

"Tobirama of course! This is his room after all."

"W-what?"

"Well, you and Tobirama are betrothed now so what's the issue?"

"We aren't married yet!"

Hashirama generally looked confused, "I don't think I understand…"

Sighing I just waved him off. In a moment Hashirama just chuckled before grabbing up my bags and putting them in the room beside the bed. Straightening up, he ruffled my hair affectionately and then headed out. Shutting the door behind him I was once again left alone. Walking over to my bags I guessed I should begin to unpack at least a few things.

Taking my bags in hand I actually found the one with my clothes in it and brought it over to the dresser. Looking at it I wondered if I should paw through the stuff in his dresser or not since it technically wasn't mine yet. Just as I was debating whether or not to actually do it or not the door opened and the aforementioned Senju stepped into the room.

Immediately an awkward air settled over the room as I locked eyes with Tobirama. He arched an eyebrow at me while pointing to the bag in my hand. I felt a blush start to coat my face since I was kinda caught red handed. "Uh… well…" I murmured softly. I felt like hitting myself though because my voice sounded like a mouse, squeaky and slightly nervous.

Tobirama just walked over to his dresser and pulled out the bottom two drawers, "Here, I made some space for some of your things." He said slightly awkwardly.

"O-oh… thank you."

"It's no problem, if you need to know where something is you can either ask me or you can ask one of the others around here." Promptly he then dropped onto his bed with a sigh.

I took about ten minutes to fold everything and put it where it was going to stay before straightening up. Looking over to the bed I smiled slightly at how he'd fallen asleep without even taking his zori off. Walking over to him I was careful to take off his zori and his head piece. Setting the zori by the bed and his head piece on the table I then grabbed up one of the blankets from the end of the bed and draped it over him.

Looking down at him I was slightly worried about if I was being too intimate too early but I couldn't just leave him like that. Making sure that he was alright and comfortable I walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. Deciding to go and explore I went down the hallway and managed to end up outside in their gardens.

The flowers everywhere were beautiful and I could help but walk over to a blue rose bush and gently touch its petals. Of course they scattered into the wind and I smiled as they were gingerly carried off. Walking a bit further I saw that they had a small stream that had a tiny bridge over it. The sunshine glinted off of the water in such a way that was just beautiful. Smiling I walked over to a small tree that provided some shade and sat down in it.

Deciding that at that moment would be a perfect time to work on my newest song on my flute. Sliding it out from my sleeve I warmed up a little bit before getting to work on it. While I played some of the easier rhythms of the song but soon began to get onto the harder ones however I kept messing up on a single point. Hissing in annoyance I just put it in my lap and took a few deep breaths. Mostly I tried to keep a cool head but sometimes that was pretty difficult.

"You sounded good." Tobirama said as he suddenly sat down next to me.

Jumping I looked over at him, "I-I thought that you were asleep." I murmured while looking at my lap.

Tobirama chuckled, "I don't sleep for very long; not during the day at least."

"Oh, I understand..."

"Thank you by the way, for taking my shoes and forehead protector off. Oh and for the blanket as well."

"It's no problem… I just thought that you would be more… comfortable with a blanket."

"It has been getting a bit cooler around the village lately."

I snorted out a laugh before quickly covering my mouth with my hand. Sliding my gaze over I saw Tobirama looking at me slightly surprised but amused, "Sorry it's just… in Tsukigakure it is usually very cold since we are more toward the north end of our continent. It's not uncommon to have snow most of the year. Around here it feels fairly hot… at least… to me…" I trailed off in the end when I realized how passionately I began to talk to someone I didn't really know all that well.

"You know… I think that I like it better when you talk so passionately about your home. It sounds as though you really love it there."

"I do, it was an amazing place."

"What was it like?"

I sat there for a moment, contemplating what I would say, "Well… only if you tell me about your life in return." I supposed.

He grinned slightly, "Sounds fair."

Just as we were about to start talking once more we were interrupted by none other than my other elder brother, Akio. His formidable form sauntered over to us and his green eyes showed little amusement. I knew that he wasn't all that happy that I was being married off to a guy he didn't approve of but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do. Of course that didn't stop him from complaining the entire way. I was about to rip the only sleeve he had on his shirt off and shove it down his throat!

"Sister here you are!" He said while putting on a false smile and happy voice.

"Yes here I am and I have not failed to notice that you have not addressed my fiancé either." I replied back with an equally jovial tone.

His face slightly darkened, "Hello Tobirama."

Tobirama dipped his head slightly, never breaking his gaze with Akio, "Master Havari…"

"Akio, if we are to be related then you had best remember my name, _master Senju_."

"Akio watch your tone." I warned darkly.

"You should stay out of this sister."

"Don't forget that you are on his territory not our own. If you fight him you will lose and I will do nothing to help you."

**Tobirama's Pov**

When Tobirama came into his room he found his bride-to-be staring at the dresser unsure of what to do. Lightly rolling his eyes at how timid she was he then saw her turn around and meet his gaze. A blush cutely spread across her face and he chuckled inwardly before moving over and showing her the drawers set aside for her things. "Here, I made some space for some of your things." He said slightly awkwardly since he didn't really know what to say.

"O-oh… thank you."

"It's no problem, if you need to know where something is you can either ask me or you can ask one of the others around here." Promptly he then dropped onto his bed with a sigh.

He knew that he should probably have removed his zori and head piece but at the moment he was just too tired to care. In all honesty he just wanted a nap and that was what he was going to get, damn the consequences! Shutting his eyes he then drifted off to sleep.

When Tobirama once again awoke he found himself without shoes or his head piece and a blanket draped over him. Arching a silvery brow he wondered who would do this until the image of Anavae invaded his mind. He was actually a little surprised that she would be so forward so soon but none the less the Senju appreciated the sentiment of the gesture.

Sliding out of the bed the drowsy Senju looked out of the window and deduced that he hadn't been asleep very long. Stretching slightly, Tobirama then decided to go see if Anavae had gotten lost yet. Exiting his room he had just turned down the hallway when he smacked into Hashirama. He stumbled back slightly before glaring slightly at his brother who just laughed at him. "What brother?" Tobirama hissed.

"Nothing, nothing brother! Well… your hair looks a little more than tousled, couldn't keep your hands off her already? I told you she was a perfect-."

Tobirama immediately clapped a hand over his brother's mouth, "Shut up brother. No I have not touched her and nor has she so much as put a finger on me. I fell asleep and just awoke a few minutes ago. When I looked around for her I found her to be gone and went to go looking for her when I bumped into you."

Hashirama removed his hand, "Oh, I understand. If you're looking for her I heard that she was in the gardens outback. Have fun brother! Oh and be careful of her brothers because they really don't like you so don't let them catch you with your hands all over their dear baby sister!" He called as he suddenly was off down the hallway cackling like mad.

Tobirama shook his head at his brother before turning and moving on, after all he was just going to make sure that she didn't get herself into trouble. Walking outside he immediately stopped, momentarily stunned at the sight of her. She looked so serene playing her bamboo flute in the shade of a beautiful Sakura tree. Tobirama leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he just watched her calmly. She really was quite pretty now that he looked even closer. However he realized that if she caught him staring at her he'd probably creep her out.

"You sounded good." Tobirama said as he sat down next to her. She slightly jumped and looked down at the flute in her hands.

"I-I thought that you were asleep." She murmured.

Tobirama chuckled, "I don't sleep for very long; not during the day at least."

"Oh, I understand."

"Thank you by the way, for taking my shoes and forehead protector off. Oh and for the blanket as well."

"It's no problem… I just thought that you would be more… comfortable with a blanket."

"It has been getting a bit cooler around the village lately."

Anavae snorted out a laugh before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Tobirama watched with her with slightly surprised but amused look. She was just too damn cute when she stepped slightly out of her boundaries, "Sorry it's just… in Tsukigakure it is usually very cold since we are more toward the north end of our continent. It's not uncommon to have snow most of the year. Around here it feels fairly hot… at least… to me…" She started off so passionate but trailed off in the end when she seemed to realize how passionately she really began to get.

"You know… I think that I like it better when you talk so passionately about your home. It sounds as though you really love it there." Tobirama mentioned in an attempt to not have the conversation die.

"I do, it was an amazing place."

"What was it like?"

Anavae sat there for a moment in contemplation, "Well… only if you tell me about your life in return." She said in a measured tone.

He grinned slightly, "Sounds fair."

Just as they were about to start talking once more they were interrupted by none other than a man that was one of the Havari. His formidable form sauntered over toward Anavae and Tobirama and his green eyes showed little amusement. Anavae stiffened slightly and Tobirama took in this man's size, were all of the Havari men tall? He had a slightly tan shade and only had one sleeve on his tunic that was a shade close to Anavae's own.

"Sister here you are!" He said while putting on a false smile and happy voice, blatantly ignoring Tobirama. _So that's who he is…_

Tobirama felt his jaw slightly clench in annoyance at this blatant act of disrespect but said nothing since he didn't want to piss off his soon-to-be clansman.

"Yes here I am and I have not failed to notice that you have not addressed my fiancé either." Anavae replied back with an equally jovial tone.

His face slightly darkened, "Hello Tobirama."

Tobirama dipped his head slightly, never breaking his gaze with Akio, "Master Havari…"

"Akio, if we are to be related then you had best remember my name, _master Senju_."

"Akio watch your tone." Anavae warned darkly. Tobirama was slightly shocked at the tone she emitted at the moment since he'd only really known the slightly timid side of her.

"You should stay out of this sister."

"Don't forget that you are on his territory not our own. If you fight him you will lose and I will do nothing to help you."

Tobirama smiled inwardly at Anavae, this was a side of her that he really was enjoying. However he realized that Akio was glaring at him and decided to take his gaze away from Anavae for a moment. While he had no idea why all of the men of the main branch family of the Havari had a strong dislike of him he wasn't about to ask at the moment.

Tuning back into the conversation he saw that Anavae was glaring at Akio who was glaring at him. "How about we test one another's skills in a simple sparring match?" Akio asked while stepping forward.

Anavae immediately turned to Tobirama, "You don't have to do this, you seriously don't…"

"It's fine, I'll face your brother."

"Heh, not a pansy after all I see. Good."

"Guys please don't do this…" Anavae murmured softly.

"Sister please stay back."

"Yes Anavae, you shouldn't get involved in this because you might get hurt."

Without further ado both ninja stepped back into their fighting poses while Anavae just shook her head and stepped back to let the two idiots battle it out. Sitting down in the shade she just leaned back against the Sakura tree to wait, hopefully this didn't last long.

Tobirama stood there and analyzed Akio; he favored his left side the most and was a bit off balance; this would be easy. Akio kicked off with blinding speed and aimed a punch at Tobirama who simply leaned back and kicked Akio off balance. The Havari man hit the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Aiming a few kicks at Tobirama who just dodged left and right it was obvious that Akio was no match for the Senju.

Feeling like showing off slightly, Tobirama quickly slid behind Akio and kicked his feet out from under him while latching his hands and flipping over his shoulders and kicking him onto his back. Walking over to Akio he then held out a hand for his opponent to take. However Akio grabbed Tobirama's hand and kicked him in the stomach. Tobirama, caught off guard, was thrown to the ground. Rolling back up onto his feet he saw Akio coming at him once again.

Dodging a few well-placed kicks, Tobirama backed up and then watched Akio carefully. The man was breathing hard and it looked like he was going to kill. Suddenly Akio was going in for a very powerful roundhouse kick when Tobirama simply slid under Akio's leg and landed a solid punch to the Havari's stomach. Akio let out a breathless gasp of pain before keeling over on the pavement.

Tobirama stood and looked down at the Havari, amusement only slightly shining through on his face. "Brother!' Anavae cried. Tobirama slapped himself inwardly, he shouldn't have gone all out. Anavae slid next to her brother and was checking him all over to see if he was alright.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone all out on your brother." He said

"I don't blame you, my brother got what he asked for. However I do think you should have refrained, we both knew you were far stronger."

"You're right, though we should probably get him inside.

Anavae grabbed one side off Akio while Tobirama got the other. Together they got the unconscious Havari ninja to his room. Once that was done Anavae and Tobirama stood there slightly awkwardly.

"Ah here you are Anavae!" Hashirama said as he appeared suddenly.

"Hello Hashi… do you need something…?"

"I just thought that since I got some time on my hands that we could catch up just like old times."

"Oh… sure… but where's Mito? I promised her that I would at least go and say hi…"

"She's out on errands in the village and should be back later."

"Well… I guess for a little while we can talk."

Hashirama chuckled as he drew Anavae under his arm and walked off with her. Tobirama watched his brother walk off with his wife-to-be and was surprised to find jealousy bubbling in his gut. He didn't like the fact that his brother had just stolen her but there wasn't much he could do at the moment.

**Anavae's Pov**

I chuckled as Hashirama and I made our way down the hallway away from Tobirama. He seemed pretty unhappy that we were leaving him out of our talks. As we walked through the village and into Hashirama's office I went and sat down on the couch while Hashi continued onto his desk. Sitting down behind it he got to work on his paperwork as a comfortable silence fell over the office.

"So, how are you and my brother getting along?" Hashirama asked while not looking up from his paperwork.

"He is… pleasant enough but at times it's a bit awkward because neither of us knows what to say to one another."

"I could see that. My brother for his looks has been shunned by more than a few people, many of them the women he thought suitable for him."

"Oh… I didn't know that…"

"Yes, for this reason he often would rather be on the battlefield than talking over diplomatic matters. However I chose you for him for the sole reason that you don't really judge by looks. You are kind but I know that you will know when to put him in his place. In simpler terms, you can balance him out in a way I don't think I can."

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me but what makes you think that he even likes me in such a way anyways?"

Hashirama chuckled before putting his pen down and looking at me, "I know because he's my brother. I have been with him longer than anyone else in the world and I know his reactions. To tell you the truth, he's been enamored with you since he first saw you step into the room."

"I hope you're right. He seems very nice once you get past the militant outside."

"Yes, I think in time he'll be more open to you than anyone else."

I leaned back against the couch and yawned, "So… is there any other reason you called me in here or did you just want to gossip about your brother to the end of our days?"

"No, but that was a big reason." He replied honestly.

For a bit we both just talked and caught up on the past years we'd missed in each other's lives before a familiar red head crashed into the office. Turning around as the door opened I saw none other than Mito Uzumaki, AKA the wife of the first Hokage, step into the room. Her face was fairly calm until she saw me. Her mask of serenity crumbled as she smiled and immediately rushed and embraced me in a hug.

"How are you?" Mito asked excitedly. Grinning I began to tell her all about my life since we'd last been talking which took a few more hours. Of course it took a bit longer since Hashirama would put his input in and that would spark a whole other conversation which we'd talk on before I'd get back to what we'd originally been talking about.

Once I was finally done with explaining, catching up, and talking with people it was just time for dinner. All three of us walked out of his office and toward the Senju complex still chatting on the way. We arrived in no time flat and walked in to see Toka and Tobirama glaring at one another from across the table as a few of the other clansmen that ate at the table with us sat there contentedly.

I took my seat awkwardly next to Tobirama since as soon as I entered the room he took his attention away from Toka and put it on me. Hashirama and Mito took their own seats and then dinner began. It wasn't too awkward but there was a slight tinge of awkwardness in the air since Tobirama and I didn't say much.

Dinner was over in a matter of just forty-five minutes and I was completely beat. Yawning I quietly announced to Hashi, Mito, and Tobirama that I was going to go to bed. Walking off down the hallway and taking a left into our corridor I then slid open the door and was careful of shutting it behind me. Going over to the dresser I got my night clothes out and proceeded to change. Just as I had pulled up and tied the clothes on me the door opened and in stepped Tobirama.

We both looked at each other and slightly blushed at the near mishap that almost occurred before he muttered something about using the bathroom. I quickly stepped out of his way and then was going to climb into bed when I stopped, what side did he sleep on? I didn't want to get in on the wrong side and have to move because that would be utterly embarrassing but at the same time I really didn't want to wait for him to have to crawl into bed because I was really tired.

Of course what if he slept in the middle? I really hoped that he didn't sleep in the middle simply because he didn't seem like one of those people who would change sleeping arrangements for really anyone. I already didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the bed with him simply because I didn't know him but at the same time I couldn't sleep anywhere else.

As I was fretting over what side of the bed to sleep on Tobirama had exited the bedroom and was now staring at me with an eyebrow quirked. I looked at him a little annoyed since he wasn't moving over to the bed. We probably stared at each other for a good five minutes before he finally cleared his throat, "Well, aren't you going to get in?" He asked.

"What side?"

Tobirama looked confused, "What side?"

"What side of the bed should I get in on?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What side do you sleep on?"

"I don't know I just get into bed."

"Well then you get in first." I murmured.

"I believe I asked you to."

"Well if you get in first then I'll take the opposite side. This is your bed and you're more comfortable in it than I am."

"Just get in the bed." He growled.

I looked at him stubbornly as he finally sighed and got in on the right side. Immediately I got in on the left side and quickly snuggled into the covers. Tobirama blew out the candle that was lit on his bedside table and darkness cloaked the entire room. I lay there flustered as Tobirama was lying on his side opposite me. I really wasn't comfortable with this… However I hoped that this awkwardness would wear off soon because if not I was going to be really miserable for the rest of my life.

Okay this was basically just a test run to see how you guys like this. If you don't then just don't comment but if you do then tell me and i'll upload the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anavae's Pov**

I sighed as I walked around the village yet again. My family with the exception of my brothers Hiro and Ashito were gone and Tobirama was out on yet another mission. I sighed as I plopped down on the couch and flipped my head back. Two months of this, two months of wedding negotiations and me just sitting around. Surprisingly I was antsy to go on a mission. Naturally, I knew that this wasn't gonna happen since I gave up my ninja life a long time ago, but still.

Sitting upside down on the couch and swinging my feet I just looked at the ceiling, waiting for something, anything to happen. Of course after a while of nothing happening I just shut my eyes and decided to see if I couldn't catch a nap. However after just a few moments, someone caught hold of my feet and I jerked in surprise. Opening my eyes I saw Tobirama looking down at me with a slightly amused expression.

A blush came to my face however as I attempted to pull my legs back to me. Of course he wasn't really letting go but finally when I kicked him in the stomach he let me go. Unfortunately I didn't calculate for how hard I'd kicked him and I landed head first onto the floor. "Oww…" I groaned while sitting up.

"Serves you right for kicking me." Tobirama said as he stood back up.

I stood up and walked toward him, "Well you shouldn't have startled me."

"It was just too easy, if you were out on the battle field with your senses you'd be dead by now." He said as he backed up slightly.

"Yeah well I'm not a ninja now am I?" I moved forward a little pit and poked him in the chest as he backed up near the door.

Tobirama was about to send back a retort when suddenly Toka Senju entered into the room. Of course she kicked open the door which sent the Senju flying into the middle of the room on his face. Hiding a giggle behind my hand I turned to see that Toka was blatantly laughing out loud. Stepping back I watched as Tobirama got up and an air of malice surrounded him. "Toka… what the hell?" He hissed.

As Toka shot back a snappy reply I decided that I didn't want to listen to their bickering so I just slid out of the room and continued on back to the room Tobirama and I shared. Shutting the door silently behind me I then flopped onto the bed and sighed in happiness. However when I felt the bed sink beside me I looked up to see Tobirama there lying on his back with a bloody nose. Sighing I got up and got a rag from the bathroom.

Wetting the rag and then rinsing it to be damp I came back into the room and motioned for Tobirama to sit up. As he did I carefully put the rag to his bloody nose and began to dab the crimson liquid away. Careful not to hurt him, I began to lightly scrub it until most of it was gone and his nose quit bleeding. Once that was done with I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before I got up and went to put the blood rag to soak.

Just as I walked through the door to the main room Tobirama snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as I slowly molded into his embrace. We were actually getting a lot closer and I was becoming more familiar and comfortable with him. Occasionally we would end up hugging like this or I would sometimes place a chaste kiss on his forehead or cheek and vice versa but we pretty much weren't much more intimate than that.

Of course there was one time that he actually did kiss me on the lips and me, being myself, just fainted on the floor. We had been in the garden at the time so Tobirama had made the excuse that I had fallen asleep and everyone believed it. After that we had decide that perhaps it would be best to make progress by going slowly and working our way up to it.

Putting my head in the crook of his neck I breathed in his comforting scent as he picked me up and walked over to the bed. Lying back down on it we both just closed our eyes for a quick nap, he did just get back from a mission after all.

When I woke up I felt someone messing with my hair. Opening my eyes slightly I saw Tobirama smiling down at me as he let a piece of my hair fall from his fingertips. "What are you doing?" I laughed slightly before sitting up on my elbows. Tobirama shrugged before reaching out and gently grasping another strand of my hair. I watched Tobirama amuse himself with my locks before looking out the window to see the sun bright in the sky.

The more I stared at the sky the more I began to think that I was forgetting something. However just as I was about to think of it Tobirama ended up tugging through a knot in my hair and I yelped in pain. "Ow you dumb ass that hurt! And I was just about to remember something _until _you attempted to rip my hair out!" I hissed. Tobirama just looked at me amused, "What?" I growled.

"You looked cute when you were attempting to be scary."

"Tobirama?"

"Yes."

"Shut. Up. I seriously needed to remember something and then you just attempted to rip my hair out and I was just about to remember before you did that."

Tobirama shrugged, "You should've remembered." Growling at the Senju I tackled him back onto the bed and began to smack him with his pillow. "Ow! Anavae seriously-ow!- quit it! Stop-ack!- mercy woman!"

"No! You deserve this!"

"I just got back from a mission!"

"Yeah, _two fricken hours ago_!"

Just as I was about to smack him in the face again the door to our room flew open and in skipped Hashi who stopped to look at us weirdly, "Uh… am I interrupting something?"

Tobirama and I looked at each other and smirked, "Get him!" I yelled as I leapt off of the bed and crashed Tobirama's pillow into Hashi's face.

Hashirama yelled out in surprise before the pillow smashed into his face. The Hokage fell to the ground and Tobirama and I were on him in a second. We were all laughing and pretty much destroying the pillows but as I leaned back and watched the two brother's wrestling I smiled. Tobirama was actually fairly reserved and even more so in public. Seeing him actually smiling and playing around like this was a welcomed change.

It seemed that the Senju brothers realized that I wasn't engaged in their fight because before I knew what happened, I got a pillow to the face. Sputtering as I hit the floor and rolled I was looking at the ceiling for only a moment before Tobirama was tickling me into oblivion. My laughs turned into screeches and then suddenly there was an ominous presence.

Tobirama, Hashirama and I froze and looked over to the door. Mito stood there with an un-amused face as she gazed upon the three of us. Immediately Tobirama went back into his carefully calculating mode and his face lost most of the carefreeness, lovely. "Do you need something Mito?" Hashi asked nicely.

"Anavae was supposed to meet me for lunch _hours _ago but now I see that she was too busy." The redheaded Uzumaki seethed.

I paled noticeably, "I am so, so, so, _so _sorry! I completely forgot and then I fell asleep and then he," I pointed to Tobirama, "woke me up by messing with my hair and then I was about to remember but-."

Tobirama clapped a hand over my mouth to stop my mad rambling, "I just got back from a mission not too terribly long ago and had her spend time with me since we are going to be married soon. Blame me for her not going to meet you." He lied smoothly.

"Hmph whatever, lunch tomorrow and you can buy." Mito said.

"I promise I'll be there."

Mito looked at me critically for a moment before her face softened and she nodded. Grinning I then lifted up a pillow and tossed it into her face. The fluffy weapon dropped to the ground and Mito just stared at me calmly. Slowly she reached down and grasped the thing and then grinned as she suddenly sent it toward my face. I screamed and pulled Tobirama in front of me and the Senju instead got mauled by the pillow. Score one for Anavae!

**Tobirama's Pov**

Tobirama lay there awake as Anavae peacefully slumbered beside him. He gazed over at his wife to be and felt a sense of deep affection for her. The more he got to know her over the several week, the more he realized just how much he actually cared for her. Yes, she was a gentle and reserved soul but only to those she didn't know well. Once Tobirama actually got to know her and see what she was really like he couldn't help but love her. Besides, she also had a pretty sexy side to her too when she wanted to have one.

Of course it always seemed that he was saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Often he would actually offend her or her brothers by saying or doing something that was either derogatory to their clan or against their cultures. Anavae was pretty forgiving since she understood that he didn't really know much about the customs of Tsukigakure. However one thing she absolutely didn't tolerate was the negative imagery against her clan. There were many false rumors surrounding them to be deceitful, ruthless beings but that wasn't the truth. While many of them were reserved and ruthless on the battlefield they all weren't so violent when not in battle.

Within about a millisecond Tobirama sensed two chakras drawing closer to their door. The Senju recognized the chakras to belong to Ashito and Hiro, Anavae's elder brothers. Most of the time Tobirama would ignore the two brothers as they came to check up on their baby sister but their chakras this time were off. In fact it almost seemed like they were going to be up to no good for whatever reason tonight.

The door opened and the two were quietly snickering to themselves as they attempted to be sneaky. While the ninja training they had helped, they were being careless by assuming everyone was asleep. The two tiptoed over to the bed with a box between them. Just as they were about to tip the thing over Tobirama shot up and scared them as Anavae sat up and lit the candle on her bedside table, "Aww, how did you know we were there?" Ashito pouted.

If Ashito were perhaps a few years younger than the shaggy blonde would probably have looked quite adorable with his pouty lip. However at the age of twenty-nine it wasn't so cute anymore. In fact it looked slightly creepy to see a slightly muscular man sitting on the floor pouting. "Perhaps if you two weren't so loud then I wouldn't hear you coming from the end of the hallway." Anavae yawned as she leaned on Tobirama's shoulder.

As soon as her head touched his skin there was a lively spark coursing through his veins. The spark was actually pleasant though and it sent satisfying tingles down Tobirama's spine. Just being around her was intoxicating enough but throw in skin on skin contact and he was in his own little spot of ecstasy. "She's right, besides even if your enemies are asleep you should never drop your guard; one of them might be secretly awake." Tobirama added.

Hiro nodded as he pushed up the crooked glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was perhaps the most different, besides Anavae, from his clan members. His skin was about one shade lighter than the usual Havari tan and he had short, kempt hair and thick rimmed glasses that hid his jade green eyes. His clothes were pretty much similar to the normal civilian wear that Hashirama donned but in the usual Havari blue color pallet. "I understand what you're getting at." He said dejectedly.

"Don't get yourselves down, I am also regarded as one of the best sensory ninjas." Tobirama added to raise the two men's spirits. Tobirama actually liked the two brothers here because they actually gave him a chance instead of outright hating him. In fact they told him most of Anavae's likes and things to avoid making her mad. To the Senju, these two were priceless to him.

"What was in the box anyways?" Anavae asked as she yawned slightly.

"Frogs." Hiro answered.

Anavae paled and then screamed as one jumped on her. She ended up practically crawling into Tobirama's lap, which the Senju enjoyed, but not the pressure she was applying around his neck with her tight grip. She was curled up and shaking like a leaf which Tobirama just put his arms under her an stood up on the bed, "Better?" he asked.

"M-muchly." She whimpered.

"Oi, keep your hands where we can see em Senju." Ashito cut in.

"Oi keep your nasty thoughts to yourself!" Anavae returned

"I'm just looking out for you sissy."

"I don't need to you."

"Yeah well until you two are married don't think we won't be watching."

"Besides if you so much as think of deflowering her we'll all kill you without a hint of regret." Hiro added with a smile.

Tobirama felt a slight shiver go down his spine and this time it wasn't from Anavae's touch. In fact the way Hiro smiled at him like that was just enough to freak him out. He still remembered how they met not all that long ago.

_ Tobirama sighed as he once again got finished fighting with Kojuro. It seemed that all of Anavae's brothers were out for his blood. Slipping into the library for some peace, he was sure they wouldn't dare come into a library, and promptly ran into someone. _

_ There was a slight 'oof!' from the person the Senju smacked into and then the sound of books crashing to the ground. Looking down at the person on the floor Tobirama saw another Havari. Just from his looks he seemed that he was yet another brother of Anavae that Hashirama had told him about. The vague name of Hiro came to mind when he looked at the young man. _

"_I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Tobirama said curtly, hoping that this Havari wasn't going to challenge him to a battle. _

"_It's alright, accidents happen."_

"_Wait, you're not going to challenge me to a fight?"_

_Hiro removed his glasses and then proceeded to wipe them off, "No, unlike my eldest brothers I think that you deserve to at least have a chance before I judge whether I hate you or not. Besides they just hate you for taking their 'princess' away from them."_

"_Oh I see, thank you for not judging me so readily."_

_Hiro smiled warmly, "It's no problem but just know that I love my baby sister to pieces and if I see you hurting her or making her do something she isn't comfortable with I'll chop your body up into bite sized pieces and feed it to your clan behind their backs." _

_Tobirama's good feeling about the young Havari suddenly dissipated like smoke in a wind tunnel, this kid was probably the most frightening Havari he'd met yet and all he did was say a few words and smile like nothing was wrong. _

Coming out of his reverie the Senju looked to see the three Havari staring at him. Closing his mouth he raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Suddenly the three began to giggle. Well, Anavae giggled behind her hand as Hiro and Ashito full on belted out loud laughs. "What?" Tobirama asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing, we were just commenting on something we all realized. Nothing to worry about." Ashito said while flapping his hand in a slightly gay manner.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed, "Nothing to worry about my ass. With all of you Havari nothing is something."

"Wow… prejudice much?" Hiro asked as the laughter died pretty quick.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded like you did."

Tobirama felt slightly annoyed at the overly sensitive Havari men but he then realized that Anavae hadn't so much as said a word since the laughter died. The Senju looked down in his arms to see Anavae just looking anywhere but at him and with a saddened face. Oh boy he'd done it… "Anavae I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know what you three were talking about." He said.

"Come on sis, you can sleep in our room tonight." Ashito said, all of the humor that was once in his voice all gone.

"I… I think I'm just gonna go and get some air right now." She muttered.

Sliding out of Tobirama's embrace she moved out of the room and then the temperature dropped about five degrees. Tobirama broke his gaze from the door that Anavae had disappeared out of over to her elder brothers who were glaring menacingly at him. He knew he fucked up again but what could he say? Often times they were up to something!

Without another word the two Havari men got up and then left the room as well. Tobirama sat there in silent contemplation for a few moments before he just let out a growl and got up. Exiting his room the sensory ninja flexed his skills to figure out where everyone was. Mito and Hashi were asleep in their room while Anavae was sitting in the garden by the pond. Her brothers were both back in their room sitting on their own beds.

Steering clear of that hallway and walking past the way to the garden Tobirama went into the kitchen as he stopped using his sensory techniques. Getting himself something to drink and a small snack, Tobirama sat down at the table and just stared at the food. Quietly he picked up an onigiri and bit into it. Mulling it around in his mouth before swallowing he then sighed and took a sip of his drink.

To him the food was doing nothing to wash the bitter disappointed taste out of his mouth. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have a voice at all so that he couldn't piss them off but at the same time… what was he to do? Sighing he just put his head down on the table and contemplated just ending his misery and calling the wedding off so that they could just go back to their lives. However he'd really come to like having Anavae around and she intrigued him to no end. He wanted the companionship of someone other than his brother for once.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A quiet voice murmured next to him. Tobirama looked up and saw Anavae sitting at the table with him. Her eyes looked slightly puffy as if she'd been crying lightly and she just looked… worn out. In fact it pained Tobirama to know that he was the one causing her pain.

"I'm sorry." His mouth blurted out in a boisterous tone.

Anavae blinked in surprise at the sudden decibel.

"I mean… I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to be unfair to you and your brothers because I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I just have an issue with not thinking about what I'm saying until it's too late and I've already pissed off the people closest to me." He said as he grasped at straws of how to put what he was feeling into words.

Anavae smiled kindly at him and took his hand in hers in a shy manor, "I know. I know that you don't mean to say the things you say and it's not entirely you that upset us. For decades we have been labeled as nothing more than blood savages and honestly it's just a cruel label that we have to live with. I know that you didn't do that out of spite. I will talk to my brothers about it in the morning."

"Still I should have watched what I said. I'm so sorry Anavae."

"I forgive you, so please don't be upset with yourself any longer," She gave his hand a light squeeze, "Now will you come back to bed with me?"

He gently squeezed her delicate hand back, "Whatever you wish."

When Tobirama woke up next he noticed that his lovely fiancée wasn't there and instead there was a note on her pillow. Sitting up and stretching Tobirama then picked up the note. Taking a quick scan of it he smiled at her neat, curly scrawl of letters.

'Morning :), I'm sorry that I'm not there when you woke up but I didn't want to have Mito kill me for being late to our lunch date again! I don't think I want to die just yet! I'll be back later though so don't wait up ^_^'

Tobirama folded the paper and smiled lightly before he got up and got dressed for the day. As he had just finished tying his shirt the door burst open and in came Hiro and Ashito. The two tripped over one another and went sprawling to the floor. Before either could react though, Tobirama was already out of his room and walking toward Hashirama's room where he knew his brother to be.

Going inside he saw Hashirama just lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling dejectedly. Tobirama shook his head, even now Hashirama held onto childish habits. Going over there he lay down on the bed next to his brother and joined him on the ceiling patrol, "Why are you all bent out of shape today, brother?"

"Mito is gone…"

"She's with Anavae and they will return later."

"But I want her here now…."

Tobirama sighed, "You are impossible to reason with."

"You just aren't doing an adequate job of reasoning."

Tobirama sighed before he flicked his brother on his forehead and then getting up. Hashirama whined and put a hand to his forehead in a very over-reactive manner. Tobirama sighed and just shook his head at his brother, how were they even related? "Tobirama?" Hashirama asked innocently.

"What?"

"How are you and Anavae doing?"

"Honestly I'm glad that she's not like her brothers. If she wasn't then I'm pretty sure that she'd have killed me by now."

"You said something derogatory to her clan again didn't you?"

"I don't mean to say what I do but I can't help it. When I get onto a tangent I don't always think."

"Believe me I know how you are but perhaps you should get a lesson on the Havari Clan. If you know their customs and such then perhaps you won't slip up."

Tobirama sighed and rubbed his face, "Perhaps but do you think that Anavae and her brothers would even take the time to teach me? Besides I don't want to have to ask."

"Tobirama you need to get over having to ask for help. Anavae would love nothing more than to teach you all about her clan and I'm sure you'd actually end up enjoying it."

"Che, I really don't know about that but I'll try."

Hashirama stood up and beamed at Tobirama, "I can even help you since Anavae taught me all about their clan!"

"Oh joy…"

**Anavae's Pov**

I sighed as I attempted to keep Tobirama from killing his brother and remembering the name of all of my family that my father would undoubtedly test him on later. So far he was able to remember my father, mother, brothers, and first set of grandparents. In hind sight I guess that was better than when we originally started out but we still had dining, history, and a whole bunch of other subjects to cover before my dad would probably even begin to have an inkling of liking him.

"Hashi… shut up! Tobirama please just focus on these last four here because after that I'll quiz you once more and then you're done." I said while attempting to keep my face from twitching. Hashirama was grinning impishly at me while tugging on Tobirama's hair before suddenly ducking away when his brother went to smack him. Placing the pictures on the table I then smiled at him as best I could before giving him the basic names and rundowns of the last four of my important family.

Tobirama rubbed his temples and looked down at the pictures as he attempted to process the information that I was giving to him. I could tell that he was having a bit of a difficult time and I could also see that he wanted to do something else he found more interesting than just learning names and slight history of my family. However I found it completely amazing that he was trying to do this for me and for that I couldn't help but love him.

Tobirama finally sighed and sat back, "I think I've memorized it."

I smiled lightly, "Alright then let's see if that's true."

So for about ten minutes I quizzed him over my family and giggled when he finished the last person and whipped around, punching Hashirama in the face. Before Tobirama could pounce on his brother I took his hand and squeezed it gently, "You actually did a really great job. I don't think many people could remember all twenty-eight of us. I think that since today is your first day of Havari Clan Cultural Rundown that this should be all we cover today."

"Alright if you say so."

"Okay well, Hashi, since you were practically no help with this lesson you can go and find my brothers for me and tell them that I need to send a message to my father."

"B-but…" Hashirama whined.

"Nope, now go."

Hashirama sighed dejectedly before shuffling out of the room. I watched him go off and just rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. He may be an adult but he hardly acted like one. Looking over I noticed Tobirama rubbing his neck and rolling his head as if he was stiff. Going over I sat down behind him and began to massage his stiff shoulders. Tobirama groaned and leaned his head back so it was lying in my lap.

Working the tension out of his muscles I watching him slowly begin to relax and unwind. Eventually I got him to relax fully and then I was able to get him to relax on our bed on his stomach while I began to massage the knots out of his back. Through this all I was just smiling lightly while I watched my albino fiancée go to sleep. Just as he had closed his eyes and his breathing began to level out our door burst open and Hiro and Ashito fell into the room. Immediately Tobirama jerked awake and flipped over so that I ended up straddling him; his eyes wide and wild.

"Sister why the hell are you sitting on fox-face?" Hiro asked innocently.

"Because you two started him awake just as I was climbing onto the bed to go to sleep as well."

"Oh… Fox-face, why are your hands on our darling sister's hips?"

"Why are you calling me fox-face?"

"Because you look like a fox, now answer my brother's question please." Ashito cut in.

"Well for one I haven't had time to move and I don't want her to fall off the bed and hurt herself."

Hiro smiled, "I think that now would be a good time to remove her. We wouldn't want you to suffer accidents, no?"

I rolled my eyes at my brothers before I rolled off of Tobirama and lay beside him; glaring at my brothers now. "There, now why did you guys burst in here?"

The two stood up and smiled graciously, "We heard that you're teaching Fox-face of the ways of the clan and we thought we'd he-."

"No." I said point blank.

Ashito began sputtering, "B-but why not?! We can teach him to fight and all of that ja-."

"No."

"B-but-!"

"NO! I_ will _teach Tobirama our ways and it will be _my _way. If you have issues with that then tough, now get out; I'm tired."

"Darling, surely you can't teach him everything by yourself. I mean it took years for us to learn and we had four and five teachers ourselves. There is no way that you'll be able to do it on your own." Hiro finally spoke up.

"I'll manage, now _good night._"

Hiro and Ashito shivered slightly before they sighed and got up. Trudging toward the door they took only a single look back as I motioned for them to move along. They groaned and then shut the door behind them as they went. Sighing I just lay back with my head on Tobirama's right bicep and attempted to go to sleep. However with Tobirama now awake I wasn't able to sleep.

Sitting back up I looked at my fiancée as he just stared at me from where he was still lying. His eyes were trained on something but I had no idea what. He reached out and gently grasped a strand of my hair and tugged at it lightly. I ended up scrunching up my face at him and playfully swatting his hand away from my hair. Tobirama smirked and suddenly launched up at me and tackled me.

I let out a gasp of surprise before we hit the bed. We both rolled and soon enough I was on my back and Tobirama was hovering over me. There was a strange look on his face however before he started moving closer. I felt the blush on my face intensify before suddenly his lips were on mine. I felt myself freaking out on the inside but I was able to keep it together. Kissing Tobirama back actually turned into a really great feeling as he put his hand to the side of my face and brought me in closer. Laughing slightly into our kiss I was however shocked when suddenly our tongues seemed to meet. However before long we both broke apart panting slightly from the lack of air.

A deep crimson blush was on my face now as I attempted to avert my eyes from looking at him, this was kind of embarrassing. Tobirama chuckled as he rolled off of me and then buried his face into my neck. The blush on my face began to spread and Tobirama placed his arms around me to bring me in close. For a bit I was kind of rigid but eventually I just relaxed into it. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to go to dreamland for a bit, I'd resume the Havari Clan lessons tomorrow. For now, all I wanted was just a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anavae's Pov**

Nervously I flittered about mine and Tobirama's room. The months had passed since I had moved to Konohagakure and was betrothed to Tobirama and now the final wedding preparations were being made. Unfortunately that also meant that my entire clan was going to come to Konohagakure to discuss the final plans before the wedding would take place. Of course this would all be over dinner which I would be helping Mito prepare since I knew the dishes and how much they all ate.

Picking up all of the clothes that were dirty I tossed them into a basket and then began to arrange the trinkets on my bedside table. Once I had finished with that I began to move on to putting everything on Tobirama's side in place and was going for our dresser next when suddenly two hands gently caught mine and Tobirama's body was blocking my path.

"Calm down there Blondie, you have no reason to be nervous." Tobirama chuckled lightly. I pouted at the nickname he used. Ever since I had gotten onto him about calling me Blondie he seemed to take that as a sign to continue to call me that. I guess it was just his affectionate term for me; at least I hoped so…

"Don't call me Blondie, Snowy. And I have plenty to worry about."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like _my family _coming over here _tonight _for the final preparations before the wedding. Mind you, you've only met my brothers and my father. Now you're going to have to deal with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents."

"I think I'll manage. If I can survive your brothers then I think I'll survive the rest of your family. Besides I have most of your customs down thanks to your teachings."

I smiled slightly, "I know… it's just that I know what my family will act like based on everything my father and brothers have said. I have no doubt that they will slate it to make you look less than the exemplary man you are and then they will make things difficult for the both of us. I mean let's face it, Kojuro and Akio are less than pleased with you while Hiro and Ashito are at least on civil terms. Besides they haven't even been back to Tsukigakure to tell the clan about how wonderful you really are."

Tobirama smiled down at me gently before he picked me up and flopped down on our bed with me in his arms, "Honestly I don't much care if your family likes me or not. All that matters to me is that you are happy with this arrangement. I know that it wasn't you or even your father who arranged this but your late mother."

"Yeah…"

We were silent for a few moments and then Tobirama began to run his fingers through my hair in a gentle manner, "What was she like; your mother?"

I smiled wistfully as the memories of my mother resurfaced, "She was… honestly I could talk for the rest of my life on just what she's like. My mother was kind but she still had a hard edge to her when needed. She loved the kingdom's people like her own and she loved my brothers and I. Our father adored her and treated her like the queen she was. Everyone adored her…"

"I see, she sounds wonderful."

"She was what I always strived to be. When people compared me to her I always worried about living up to her legacy."

"You should never be worried about that. You will be wonderful."

"I used to stay up at night worrying about living up to everything she did. In fact I used to get sick off of worrying. But… one day she came in and sat me down to talk."

"What did she say?" Tobirama asked with interest.

"She said that I shouldn't be worried because I was her legacy. As the only female child I will ultimately inherit the throne of Tsukigakure and assume leadership. Of course I will have my brothers there running it but I will in the end be the one to make the difficult and diplomatic decisions that will affect our people."

Tobirama brought me into him even more and just hugged me tightly. As much as I loved my mother and everything she did for me. With the good memories came the bad ones as well and those were the things I wasn't so fond of. Her time ended before it should have and I still couldn't help but wish she were here. There would be so much mother-daughter stuff that I would miss out on with her being… gone.

For a bit we both just talked more on our families and in general I felt like I was really getting to know him. I learned that in a way he was in the same boat as me with family since he lost his father and his younger brother Itama as well. Of course we then strayed onto the topic of how the village of Konohagakure even came to be. Of course when Tobirama talked about Madara I shivered painfully and buried my head into his shoulder. "Anavae, are you alright?" Tobirama asked worriedly.

"Can we please not talk about Madara Uchiha? My family and I have had dealing with him in the past and I really don't ever want to see him again. My family made a mistake with him and I'm now the one paying for it." I whispered. I could tell that Tobirama wanted to ask me about what I was talking about but at the same time he didn't want to push me. I think that he could tell that I was a bit on the edge and if he pressed any harder that I would just shut him out completely and he was in a way right.

Feeling antsy I got up and smiled at him before ducking out of the room. Exiting the Senju compound I decided to just walk around the village for a little bit. The sun was shining down on the market and it gave the day a nice, lazy feel to it. Walking through the market stalls I looked at some of the trinkets there and smiled at the children who were so enamored by some shiny wares.

As I turned to the right and down another street I ended up smacking into Mito. We both made sounds of surprise and while I fell onto my ass, Mito simply stumbled back. "Sorry there Mito, I wasn't watching where I was going." I groaned before getting up.

Mito took one look at me, "What did Tobirama do to upset you now?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing that he did intentionally. We just ended up getting around to talking about my family and then… my mother."

Mito said nothing more as she hugged me before linking her arm with mine and tugging me along with her. I smiled at her and started walking to keep up with her. Even though Mito could be really scary and often times I felt inferior compared to her, she was also just like an older sister or even sometimes like another mother. She would always help me out when I felt sad or she would give me a good smack when I needed it.

In a way Mito also was like me, she married into the Senju Clan and she knew what it was like to in a way be the outsider as well. Not to mention Uzushiogakure and Tsukigakure weren't that too distant of neighbors so we had pretty good ties with one another if for nothing more than friendship among our clans.

Mito was keeping me busy with fetching some of the ingredients she needed for dinner tonight. Just when I thought she had everything she needed, the Uzumaki-Senju would send me off on yet another errand. As I was buying a few leeks I turned around and smacked into a familiar white, fuzzy collar. Looking up I blinked at Tobirama since he was dressed in his armor. "Tobirama? Is something the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"I have some bad news."

My stomach dropped out, "Don't tell me…"

"The Kiri-nin are making trouble again, Hashirama needs me to go and crush this as fast as possible. He doesn't want to lose any of our ninja and their best chances of coming home alive are with me."

"I understand."

"Anavae-."

"You don't want to be late for your mission." I said as I turned around and thanked the vendor for the leeks.

When I turned around again Tobirama was gone and I felt tears attempt to fall from my eyes. I knew that he was upset at how I had just dismissed him but at the same time I hated that he had to go onto a mission when my family was expecting him. I could tell that they weren't going to be happy with me tonight; not at all.

Returning to Mito and relaying what Tobirama had told me she sighed and gave me another hug before saying that we could just move the dinner to another night. I just shrugged as we moved on. I really didn't want to have to see my family tonight and honestly I wished that they would somehow be delayed for a day or so at least.

We finally got all of the ingredients we needed for the dinner that would be rescheduled and returned to the Senju Complex. As we were putting the groceries away Hashirama came in as happy as ever and placed a kiss on Mito's lips before opening his arms in a hug to me. Smiling, I walked over to him and then socked him in the arm, "OW! Anavae, what was that for?" Hashirama asked as he rubbed his sore arm.

"You just had to send Tobirama on a mission, _today_?"

Hashi's smile fell off of his face, "I'm sorry Anavae but I had to."

"I know Hashi, I know… I just… this was a very important night and I know that my family will be rabid at me because somehow they will see this as my fault and as a result they will hate Tobirama even more."

"You can't help that though, we need to protect the village. Your family will have to understand that this isn't your or Tobirama's fault."

"Then tell them that because they won't believe me."

Hashi sighed and wrapped me up in a comforting hug, "Don't worry, I'll straighten this all out."

"Thanks Hashi… but I'm still not very happy with you. I understand why you had to, but I'm not very happy about it."

Separating from him I just moved out of the room and went into Tobirama and I's bedroom once more. However I wasn't there long before I decided to go and enjoy some outside time in the garden while I still had some peace and quiet.

**Tobirama's Pov**

Tobirama was far from happy as he led his small group consisting of an Uchiha and Hyuga. He wasn't too fond of either families but he didn't have a say in it. However Hashirama could have at least chosen two different representatives than Hoshiko Uchiha and Tarin Uchiha. These two were actually famous around the village for being violent and uncooperative with one another.

"Form up into a three point formation." Tobirama ordered as they wordlessly formed up on him. Tarin was to his right while Hoshiko was close on his left. They were both scouting with their senses while Tobirama flexed his slightly to survey the area. He didn't sense anything within about a forty-foot circumference of them so that was at least good.

What wasn't good however was that he was constantly thinking of Anavae. He knew that she was upset at him for leaving but there really wasn't anything he could do. His brother had personally ordered him to leave for this mission as soon as possible. However he still couldn't help but feel bad at the sad look Anavae had on her face. Tobirama knew that she was already nervous about her family and him under one roof at the table. Yet it was obvious that the Havari Clan was not going to pleased with him skipping out on the date already set.

Moving forward through the underbrush Tobirama motioned for the two to follow him on his mark. _One… two… three…_ Leaping out of the brush he and his team moved from shadow to shadow in a stealthy manner. Even though there weren't any enemies around them Tobirama wanted to take no chances. He would play this mission safe and efficient so that he could get back to Anavae as quickly as possible.

"Lord Tobirama, how much longer until we can rest?" Tarin asked in his usual huffy tone as he pulled down his shirt yet again as it began to ride up.

"Che, just like a Hyuga to start complaining first. Besides, Lord Tobirama will stop when he decides it fit. " Hoshiko snorted.

"Shut up Uchiha scum, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Yeah well when has that ever stopped me?!"

"Both of you two quiet down now," Tobirama ordered and they soon fell silent, "Now, we will keep going until we can find a relatively secure location to set up our camp for the night. I want you two to keep your mouths shut and only speak if there is an issue. Keep yourselves focused and on the lookout for enemies."

The two fell silent and Tobirama was back into the swing of things again. While he wanted to just get this mission over with, he would not make costly and careless mistakes. They traveled for about two more hours before they came upon a cave. Motioning for them to stop, Tobirama leeched out his sensory abilities once more to check if there were any ninja or even people nearby. When he found nothing he told them to wait for him as he scouted out the cave.

Ducking inside the entrance to the dark place Tobirama cautiously crept through it as he checked up on certain details and made sure that if they were attacked that it was a place they could easily defend. Once he was satisfied with what he found the Senju called for the two bickering idiots.

Although the two were a handful, they were a bit less confrontational with one another after a fire was lit and dinner was warming up. It seemed that food could get those two to shut up for a few moments. However when the food was gone it was war all over again. Tobirama sighed as he decided to take first watch at the entrance of the cave, there were a million places he'd rather be but at the moment the safety of Konohagakure came above everything else.

**Anavae's Pov**

I nervously played with my fingers as I watched Hashirama take a verbal beating from my family when they heard that Tobirama was sent on a mission and wouldn't be around today. Actually I was pretty impressed with them since about two hours had gone by with the nonstop angry berating by a combination of my father, my two aunts on my father's side, and even an uncle from my mother's side. All four of my brothers were quiet during all of this but Akio was silently smirking while he watched Hashirama and Mito deal with everyone.

Personally I was surprised that Mito hadn't gone all 'demon' on them for completely getting into Hashirama's face; maybe she realized that if he wanted to that he could make them quit. Either that or perhaps it was the ties that Uzushiogakure and Tsukigakure held with one another. Either way she was just trying to put out fires alongside Hashirama.

My father however was probably the most pissed out of everyone. I knew that he hated tardiness. In fact when either myself or some of my brothers misbehaved then he would severely punish us. Safe to say that we were never late after our first offence. "I don't care what is happening, you should have notified us! You do realize that I have an entire country to govern right?" My father snarled at Hashi who just looked slightly worried.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice though because the village is under a threat. I can't go so I needed to send someone with skill that was nearly on par with mine and the only candidate was my brother. I'm sure that he'll be back tomorrow."

"For your sake you should hope so!"

"Please father, Hashirama has given you his condolences and that is all he can do. He can't magically get rid of the threat on the village and nor can he suddenly make Tobirama appear." I cut in pleadingly as I attempted to help him out.

"That is another thing, if your village is underneath a threat then why was I also not notified of this and Anavae sent to a secure location?"

I sighed and gave Hashi an 'I tried' look.

He smiled amicably at me, "Lord Melori, in the center of the village with myself, my wife, and many capable shinobi clans is the safest place she can be at the moment."

"I'm not helpless either father. If need be I think I may be able to hold my own." I added.

My father just put on his usual 'I'm unhappy' face, "Hmph, that remains to be seen. Now show us to our rooms."

"Come father, I will show you all to your rooms." I cut in suddenly so as to relieve the stressed Senju of my family.

My father dipped his head slightly, "Very well." He conceded.

As I waited for my clan to start filing out of the room I went over to Hashi and gave him a comforting light squeeze on his upper arm before following my clan out of the room. Once I was in front of everyone I began to lead them through the Senju compound and point out who would be rooming where. After about an hour or two of showing people to their rooms I finally only had my father and brothers left.

"Alright, now if you all would follow me down this last hallway this is where all of you will be staying." I said in a tired voice. When I finished showing Father, Hiro, Kojuro, and Ashito where they would go, Akio grabbed my upper arm in a gentle manner and turned me around while effectively stopping me. "What do you want Akio-nii?"

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry.

I shrugged, "I'm sad that Tobirama was called away and couldn't be here but I can't fault him for protecting his home."

"You said 'his' home, not 'our'. Are you sure that you're alright? Are you adjusting well?"

Taking his hand I led him out to the garden. Akio sat down with his back to the willow tree that Tobirama usually leaned against and held out his arms for me. Sitting in his lap I curled up like I used to when I was eight and he was fourteen. In all honesty I was probably closer to Akio and Kojuro than Ashito and Hiro just because they were the ones to always protect me and could help me with my problems the most.

"I… I guess it's just… I'm a bit homesick."

"Oh Anavae, are they treating you alright? If they're not then I swear that I'll-."

"No! Hashirama and Mito are perfectly wonderful and Tobirama treats me like a princess! They are all wonderful and I love them to death but…"

"But?"

"I guess that… this place, Konohagakure, will never be my home. I haven't grown up around here, I don't know the customs or the people like I do in Tsukigakure. Most of the people are friendly enough but still it's just… not like at home."

"Well what do you miss about home?"

"Everything! I miss the way I could wake up and see the ocean, I miss the way that I could walk down the street and know everyone on it! I miss the way that I always _felt safe _and I knew that at least if people didn't like me they didn't verbalize it! _And I miss _that I won't have any family with me once all of the wedding preparations are done!" I cried.

"Oh Princess, I know you're afraid of this but honestly even though I'm not a fan Tobirama I do like this village. Like you said, the people here are kind and I bet it won't be long before you do know every one's names. While I can't fix the ocean problem at least you have this beautiful garden. And why don't you feel safe?"

"It's a stupid reason…"

"Tell your nii-san what it is. Nothing is too stupid for me, it's why you can talk to me about anything."

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because… Tobirama isn't here right now…" I whispered. Akio suddenly started laughing and I sat up and smacked him on the shoulder, "It's not funny!" I yelled.

"No, no you're absolutely right it isn't but I'm laughing because that is the single most cute thing I think I've ever heard you say!" he chuckled.

I pouted, "Meanie…"

After my dear idiotic brother calmed down we both just sat there in the garden and watched the clouds go by. Occasionally I would point out the ones that looked like animals as we debated on what animal it exactly looked like. All in all it was something that I had sorely missed since I left my lovely village of Tsukigakure on the Crescent Moon Kingdom. These were the things that I would miss the most when they all went home.

However, as much as I loved this the sky was getting dark and it was time for us to go in. While Akio went to go and catch up on some much needed sleep I went to go and help Mito with preparing dinner. On my way though I smacked into Toka who just took one look and me and sneered. "I'm so sorry Toka, I didn't mean to smack into you!" I apologized.

"As you should be sorry." She spat.

I frowned, "Did I do something to you?"

"You don't belong in this clan."

"What?"

"Tobirama could do a lot better than you and as his fellow clansmen I would know these things. Why he's even going through with marrying you I'm not sure but I think he's slightly touched in the head."

Before I could even respond the Senju bitch was off and down the halls. Gritting my teeth I took a deep breath and attempted to shake off what she said. I would be lying if I said that her words didn't hurt but at the same time I couldn't help but at least admire that she was looking out for her clansman even if she was a total bitch about it.

Going into the kitchen I tossed up a smile at Mito before busying myself with helping to prepare dinner for ourselves and my own clan. It was going to be a lot of work to feed these guys and ourselves so I threw myself into my work and was able to put Toka out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anavae's Pov**

You know most of the time people don't enjoy waking up. Some have reason to be unhappy, they were woken up by a loud crash at an ungodly time in the morning yet others may know that they have a very big test that they didn't study for. However others enjoy waking up because of many reasons. Perhaps the day is their birthday or they're woken up by someone special then again maybe they're just morning people. Either way, I absolutely loved the way I woke up.

Feeling something on my lips I opened my eyes and found Tobirama over me. He broke our kiss and I smiled before wrapping my arms around him. Tobirama grinned and placed another kiss on my lips before he collapsed down next to me. Rolling over I saw that he was still in his armor and I wrinkled my nose, "You should go get a shower and change." I stated.

"Are you saying I smell disgusting?"

"No… I just think you might wanna wash the blood off of you and take off your armor… I mean I think it would be more comfortable."

"For your information, I am honestly the most comfortable when I'm in my armor."

"Oh… go bathe and change." I ordered.

Tobirama arched an amused eyebrow, "Is that an order?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes it is."

"Just who are you to order me?" He asked with a playful gleam in his crimson eyes.

"I believe that I'll soon be your wife so that should account for something."

Tobirama placed a lasting kiss on my lips before he pulled away and got up, "I'll do what you wish this time," Yet another kiss once more, "Just don't think I'll be complacent all of the time."

I giggled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Tobirama shed his armor so that he was only in his under armor. Taking off his happuri last he set it down on his bedside table and walked into the bathroom. I watched him walking off but realized what I was actually staring at on him. A blush coated my face while I looked down at my fingers. Never before had I really ever stared at a man like that, in fact it was kinda scary. Reaching over I grabbed up my book and opened it up. Starting off from where I'd left my story the first time, I busied myself with the story I'd started only a few days ago.

I had no idea of how much time had passed but soon enough Tobirama was back and lying down on the bed on his stomach with his face propped up in his hands. I finished my chapter and then looked over at Tobirama who was now dozing on the bed. Smiling I placed my fingers into his hair and ran them through his amazing locks. The slumbering Senju sighed in his sleep and I just kept reading while my fingers ran through Tobirama's hair. This was probably one of the times I'd seen him the most relaxed. I loved it when he was always like this; he looked a whole lot cuddlier.

After about an hour my hand was beginning to cramp so I stopped to rest for a bit. As I was taking my hand away another hand caught my wrist, "Don't stop." Tobirama whispered tiredly. Unable to say no to that voice I ignored the painful twinges in my hand and kept up running my fingers through his hair. Just when everything was settling down quietly there was a knock on my door. Tobirama was instantly awake and sitting up, his easy manner gone.

"Come in." I sighed.

Immediately Kojuro came into the room and glared at Tobirama, "Good morning sister."

"Morning brother, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to breakfast but it seems you're… occupied."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure Tobirama would like to sleep a bit longer so I'll accompany you."

Kissing his forehead I tossed the blanket on him and got up. I could feel Tobirama's annoyance as I walked out of the room. Kojuro and I made our way through the empty hallways in silence. In fact it was so thick that it was almost tangible. "Listen Kojuro, if you want to say something to me, then just say it." I sighed.

"Why are you honestly going along with this? Surely you realize that this Senju is a murderer."

Immediately I stopped and looked at him, "If Tobirama is a murderer then we are as well. Do not go throwing accusations around like that. I know that our clans have had some not so glamorous dealings in the past but we are going to change that now. Father has more reason to hate the Senju clan than most but he is willing to set this aside, even mother set this aside since she arranged this. Hashirama and Tobirama are good men and they shouldn't have to bear the sins of their predecessors. They don't judge me and I won't judge them."

"Sister, his clan sided against the Uchiha, in fact I think that you should just go back with Madara. He was distraught over his brother but he's better now and he misses you. I think if you told Tobirama that you didn't love him that you would be able to go back to Madara."

"I'm sorry Kojuro but that would be a lie. I'm completely in love with Tobirama in a way that I was never in love with Madara. Tobirama makes me happy and generally brings out the best in me. With Madara I was afraid at every turn. I will never go back with Madara because he will never be the one for me. He wasn't loving and he certainly didn't love me."

I started off down the hall as he began to speak, "You are making a mistake. You can take all the chances you would like but the Senju and the Havari will never get along. There will always be bad blood between us."

"I'll raise your claim by taking a chance. I believe in him and I won't give up. I will try and make this work whether or not you approve."

"I won't try and stop this but I wanted you to know where I stood."

We turned into the kitchen, "Yeah, I got your opinion."

As we entered into the dining room I immediately separated from Kojuro and went to help Mito with getting the food on the table. All around the Senju women of the kitchen were running around quickly to put everything where it needed to go. I picked up a bowl of fruit and placed that on the farther end of the table. Once everything was put down Hashirama took his place at the end of the table and smiled at all of his guests.

I sat down in my usual place at the table and left the spot on Hashirama's left in case Tobirama decided to join us. Breakfast was pretty tense with the random patches of conversation between a couple of my clansmen here and there. I loaded my plate with some food and just concentrated on eating that. I knew that my father was glaring at the spot where Tobirama should be sitting and I just felt like disappearing.

However suddenly someone sat down next to me in Tobirama's empty seat. I looked over and was actually surprised to see Tobirama himself. He gave me a slight smile and then put on a serious face as he nodded respectfully to my father. Of course my father didn't return the gesture but rather he just locked gazes with Tobirama. "It is nice for you to actually show up to something, even if you are late." He said.

"Father!" I reprimanded.

"It's alright Anavae, he is right, I should have been here yesterday. I apologize for missing the important date yesterday." Tobirama replied curtly.

"It's not okay… you were protecting the village, you have nothing to apologize for."

"It's fine, I'm not up for a fight at the moment, I'm still tired."

"For once the Havari is right, it isn't your fault." Toka cut in.

I glared at her since I apparently lost the rights to my name, "Toka her name is Anavae so be respectful and use it." Tobirama cut in.

Toka looked at me and glared. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and went back to picking at my plate. It always seemed like that Senju knew just how to annoy me. I guess if I had to put a finger on it I hated that she thought I wasn't good enough for Tobirama because she was voicing my own fears. I didn't want to hear that and yet she called me out on it.

I was brought back into reality when suddenly I was jabbed on the forehead. Dropping the roll I was tearing a small bit off of I recoiled and blinked with big eyes. Across the table from me Ashito was grinning like the idiot he was. "Did you, just. Hit me?" I asked slowly. The entire table was quiet and Ashito grinned even more. Taking a deep breath I just got up and walked out of the room, I wasn't in the mood for my family at the moment. Walking through the garden I tried to figure out why I was so rundown lately. Maybe it was because my family didn't get along with my husband-to-be?

Moving over to the pond I gazed down upon its reflective surface. I didn't really know why but this garden always seemed to have a very calming effect. Crouching down I ran my fingers upon the glassy surface which disturbed the calmness. Running my fingers along the water surface, I seemed to fall into a trancelike state. However noticing a flash of movement underneath the surface I sharpened my senses but it was too late.

Hands shot out of the lake and drug me down into its depths. Water filled my eyes, ear, and mouth as I felt like my lungs were going to drown. Fear gripped my heart as my limbs shot out to attempt to hit my abductor but it was of no use. My spotty vision then turned into black lines; I was running out of air quickly. Then, just as I thought I was about to lose it all the pressure was off of me. Air filled my burning lungs. Sitting up I focused mainly on breathing first. Only after my lungs gained adequate oxygen to them did my vision clear. Looking around I tried to make sense of where I was at.

Wherever I was obviously didn't have many windows since it was horribly dark. In the background water dripped to the floor giving me the impression that I was trapped in a cave. Nothing seemed chained to my wrists or ankles but I did have a very splitting headache and I was cold. "So it seems that you're finally awake. For a minute I thought that I'd killed you." A raspy voice spoke out.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I hissed.

"You won't know me but I will tell you this, my clan is on odds with yours and we are neighboring villages."

"Are you from Getsugakure?"

"At least you aren't stupid."

"Why am I here then?"

"I need you kekkei genkai."

I smirked even though I couldn't see where the person was, "Well you're out of luck, I'm the fifth born and didn't inherit a kekkei genkai. In fact I guess you could say that I'm the letdown of the family. I failed as a ninja and I don't have a kekkei genkai; the joke is on you."

"Don't even. I know your family is known for having a transitioning Kekkei Genkai according to what number of child your born as. My question is did you inherit the eye trait or direct element control?"

"Che, I told you, I, do not. Have. A. Kekkei Genkai!"

The only reply I got was a chuckle before I felt like I was left alone. A scream left my lips as I grabbed onto my hair and kicked out at nothing at all. I hoped that Tobirama would be able to find me because I had no idea of where the hell I was.

**Tobirama's Pov**

Tobirama felt like he wanted to rip Ashito's arm off and destroy the Havari with it and then kill himself. Anavae was apparently the only thing keeping her family under control because as soon as she left they went crazy. One of Anavae's cousins, Saskia, leapt over the table and smashed into Ashito. Those two began to wrestle around on the ground and punch one another. Kojuro began to yell at them while Akio just shook his head and Hiro just read a book. Melori watched on listlessly while the other Havari seemed to be taking bets on who would win. Most were taking bets on Saskia.

Taking a breath Tobirama took a breath and stretched out his senses to search for Anavae. He knew that she was in a funk today but he was a bit annoyed that she always seemed to walk away from him when he came around. It was almost like how they were when the engagement first happened. However when he found her chakra signature he felt something off about it. It seemed like Anavae was distressed for some reason and it was more than the usual stressed, it was fear.

Slamming his hands down on the table he shot up to his feet and was out of the room before anyone could really figure it out. However it seemed that someone caught on since Tobirama sensed Akio following him. Tobirama was more focused on Anavae's chakra signature though because he now could tell that there was an intruder in his home in his village, this would not stand. He and Akio burst into the garden just as the rippling water settled back into its calm manner and Anavae's chakra signature disappeared.

"Where did Anavae go?" Akio asked worriedly as he looked around.

Tobirama was slightly surprised, "Are you a sensory ninja too?"

"Yeah, when my siblings and I were in a ninja unit together I was the sensory type. This is how I'm able to keep track of all of those idiots."

"I don't know where Anavae has gone because not even I can sense her up to about a sixty mile circumference."

"Wait… do you feel the residual near the water? It's not Anavae's chakra."

Tobirama focused his senses on the water and bristled, "This chakra signature is familiar, it's almost like your clan."

"Are you insinuating that our own clan kidnapped her?"

"No but how can you explain it because this is just like your clan's chakra."

"Wait… in the Crescent Moon Kingdom we have two villages; Tsukigakure and Getsugakure. A long time ago we were one clan but the co-leaders of us had an ultimate disagreement. One half of the clan left while the other stayed. To this day our villages exist on either tip of the island. However while almost everyone in our clan has a kekkei genkai… In Getsugakure kekkei genkai are rare. In fact perhaps one or two every ten years possess one of the five kekkei genkai known to the Havari clan."

"Do they bear the same name as the Havari? The only ones I can think of that had a similar chakra signature were the Okumura."

"Okumura… they fought along our sides during the warring periods." Hashirama said as he and everyone else came into the garden.

"Then why would they take her if they were on our sides?" Tobirama inquired.

"Just because they are on your side does not mean they are on our side," Melori butted in, "Besides they may want her kekkei genkai."

"Anavae has a kekkei genkai?"

"Of course Senju, she was one of the most skilled ninja we had until she decided that this wasn't the life for her. Nowadays she just denies ever having a hand in killing someone. Sometimes I wonder how such a fine ninja like her could just… throw it all away-."

"Now is not the time for this! Anavae is gone and we know who took her!" Kojuro yelled.

"You're right; we need to get her back." Tobirama said.

"She could be anywhere." Hiro pointed out.

Immediately Kojuro snatched Hiro up by his shirt, "Are you saying that because of such that we should give up looking for our sister?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"No but what I'm saying is wait about a day for Akio and I to work our magic and we may be able to narrow down the location to a specific point."

"In a day it may be too late!"

"Well you're just going to have to trust me because right now Akio and I are the best you've got!" Hiro snapped.

Tobirama was amazed at how quickly Hiro grew his background against his eldest brother. In fact it seemed like even Hashirama was amazed by it. Kojuro opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, all he had was a strange squeaking noise. "Let's go Akio." Hiro said as he got out of Kojuro's grip and walked off. Once the two brothers exited the garden everyone else seemed to disperse as well until it was just Tobirama, Hashirama, and Melori.

Melori was coming toward the brothers and they could tell that the lead Havari was far from happy. Melori finally got to where he was towering in front of them. Hashirama's eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped forward in front of Tobirama in a protective manner. He was not about to let the unhappy Papa Havari take a swing at his little brother.

"You had better fix this, she was taken from _your _home. If she were back with our clan then she would never have been taken. The Getsugakure scum would _never _come close to our home." That was all Melori said before he brushed past both Senju brothers and walked into the complex. The two looked after the angered father move into the main building and didn't realize that they were holding their breath. It was no joke that Lord Melori of the Havari Clan was fearsome; in fact even Hashirama was a bit apprehensive about what the worried father wanted to do to them. However realizing that there really wasn't much they could do, the Havari brothers just headed back into the main building complex themselves.

**Anavae's Pov**

I had no idea of how much time had passed by but the man who had kidnapped me wasted no time with trying to get me to bring out my kekkei genkai. He was constantly prodding me with sharp things and shocking me for the first little bit. However once he figured out that wasn't going to work he just decided to see how far he could go until I would be forced to bring it out. Unfortunately for him if he did actually make me bring my Kekkei Genkai out it would mean the end of him. Besides I wasn't sure what would happen to me since I hadn't used it in a while.

"Just give it to me!" The man screeched as he hit me across the face once more.

"I don't have one…" I muttered through a mouthful of blood.

"Lies, Havari can only have five children because their kekkei genkai make them less fertile every time. You're their fifth and final child which means that you _did _inherit a kekkei genkai!"

"No… there are defective children who never inherit a kekkei genkai. I'm one of those few…"

"Lies. From what I have heard you are the most fearsome of the Havari next to your own father. In fact it was also said that you were the leader of your siblings in your special five unit group. I don't believe that you don't have a kekkei genkai."

Another punch was settled onto my face and I thought my nose broke; I couldn't tell anymore. "Believe what you want… I just hope you know that you now have my fiancé and my clan after you. If they find you… and I know they will, you won't stand a chance against them."

The man sent another punch into me before I heard footsteps. Once again I was left in a dark abyss of nothingness. I felt tears of helplessness prickle at the corners of my eyes. I was in a no-win-situation at the moment. If I did use my kekkei genkai then who knew the repercussions but if I didn't then what if they truly didn't find me? Even if they did I have no idea of what they're up against and they could get hurt. Screaming in frustration I kicked around and let loose a colorful string of curses before falling still. There wasn't much I could do at the moment so I would wait and watch as best I could.

**Tobirama's Pov**

Tobirama was twitchy. He hated just sitting around waiting when he knew someone close to him was in a deadly situation. The Senju felt as though they, and if no one else, he should be looking everywhere for Anavae. He hated the thought of her being harmed and he be doing nothing to try and rectify the situation. Pacing the length of the common room he sent out his senses once more to see if he could get anything. Unfortunately he gained the usual results; nothing.

"Brother you will pace a hole into the floor." Hashirama said as he came into the room.

"We should be out there looking for Anavae until those two come up with where she is exactly."

"For once I agree with you Senju." Kojuro said as he entered the room.

"Where would we even begin to look? We have no idea of where Anavae is. You remember that Getsugakure ninja have a deadly technique that allows them to harness puddles to move anywhere else in the world as long as there is also water." Hashirama pointed out.

Kojuro glared at Hashirama along with Tobirama and the elder Senju brother felt like he had a huge target painted on his head, "So you are telling me to sit back and do nothing for my sister because of a puddle technique?"

"No, not at all. All I am saying is that if Hiro and Akio can directly pinpoint her in a day then we have to just simply wait."

"It _has _been longer than one day brother." Tobirama pointed out.

Hashirama sweat dropped, "Eh… then I have nothing…"

Just as Tobirama was going to say something the younger two Havari brothers burst into the room, "We got a lock on her!" They yelled as they kept running through the entire complex yelling they'd found her.

Without a second thought Tobirama was b-lining for Hiro and Akio who were headed out of the complex with what looked like two ninja dogs with them. The dogs were hot on the trail as they shot off like rockets through the village and toward the great gate. The gate was opened for them and Tobirama fell into step with his brother and the Havari clan as they went to go save Anavae.

**Anavae's Pov**

"Give it to me!" The man screamed desperately. Ignoring the pain was actually fairly easy for me now since everything hurt. Blood was coating my body as I just lay there and gaze at the ceiling with glassy eyes. He wasn't going to get it from me; my kekkei genkai was too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on.

Just as the man was going in for another hit there was a thunderous sound and light filtered into wherever the hell we were. I hissed in pain as my pupils constricted at the intrusion of light. Keeping my eyes shut I heard screaming and the clash of weapons. However as I attempted to open my eyes the pain was too great which forced me to shut them. In a matter of minutes the world had gone silent and someone was walking toward me, "Whoever you are leave me alone! I will fight you if I need to!" I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"I don't think you'd attack me." A familiar voice said.

"T-Tobirama?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner."

I once again tried to open my eyes but it was useless, "I'm sorry I can't look at you… I haven't seen light for a little bit…"

"Don't apologize, none of this is your fault. If anything it's mine because I should've sensed that there were enemies around us."

I felt myself being picked up and I leaned my head against his chest, "Either way… it doesn't change the facts and now I bet everyone is upset with me."

"We weren't upset; just worried."

"Oh…okay…" I whispered before just enjoying the ride.

**Tobirama's Pov**

Tobirama and the others arrived at a mountain not far off from the village. Stopping they all looked around to see that the dogs were starting to dig into the ground. "Leave this to me." Tobirama said as he made some hand signs, "Water Style: Water dragon jutsu!" He called out. The enormous water dragon arrived seemingly out of nowhere and crashed into the base of the mountain; leveling it in seconds. Before the dust had even settled the angered Senju leapt through the hole he'd created into the unknown.

Touching down into the cavern his blood boiled as he saw Anavae covered in blood and wounds, chained to the side of the cavern. A man was standing over her with bloodied fists and a crazed expression. However as soon as he gazed at Tobirama there seemed to be a moment of realization. The man's mouth fell open as he began to inch away from Anavae. Tobirama didn't care, he was going to kill this man who had seen fit to harm his lover.

Taking out his katana he sent chakra to his feet to give him an extra boost of speed over the man who was his target. Striking up with his katana he was about to cut this strange man in half when the man blocked his strike with a metal arm guard. Tobirama simply twisted his sword and slid the menacing blade straight through the man's chest. There was a gurgled coughing sound exuding from the dying person. However Tobirama didn't care, he wanted this man to suffer. He wanted this man to pay for all of the pain he'd inflicted on Anavae tenfold.

Shaking the man off of his sword he looked down at the fresh corpse. How his father had ever thought dying in battle was glorious he never knew but either way it was over with. Sheathing his sword he began to walk to where Anavae was imprisoned. His heart gave pained beats when he noticed that she was curled up toward the rock wall of the cavern; eyes sealed tightly against the sunlight. "Whoever you are leave me alone! I will fight you if I need to!" She said, trying to sound like she had more strength than she did.

"I don't think you'd attack me." Tobirama remarked.

"T-Tobirama?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner."

She attempted to open up her eyes but it was useless, "I'm sorry I can't look at you… I haven't seen light for a little bit…"

"Don't apologize; none of this is your fault. If anything it's mine because I should've sensed that there were enemies around us."

Tobirama picked her up and her head flopped against his chest, "Either way… it doesn't change the facts and now I bet everyone is upset with me."

"We weren't upset; just worried."

"Oh…okay…"

Anavae fell silent and Tobirama cradled her close to him as he broke her bonds. Sending his senses out he realized that there was no one else there. Leaping out of the cavern he noticed that everyone else was in a heated battle, how had he not noticed that?! Keeping a tight hold on Anavae he jumped to the far edges of the battle zone and noticed a very sturdy hollow in one of the gargantuan trees dotting the Land of Fire. Gingerly settling her among some leaves that had blown all over the floor of the small hollow he then murmured comforting words of how he would be back soon. Stepping out of the hollow he set two seals upon it and went to join the battle himself.

Shooting into the thicket of the brawl beside his brother Tobirama was surprised to see Kakanta Okumura, the leader of Getsugakure, standing there facing Hashirama with his own katana drawn. His face was grim as if he'd been expecting this all along. Hashirama's own face held one of sorrow and anger, "Why?" was all Hashirama asked.

"We need her kekkei genkai. Our clan produces fewer and fewer kekkei genkai users. If we harness hers then we may be able to create more kekkei genkai users."

"That is out of the question. What you're doing is unethical and wrong. Anavae is a person, not a tool. Besides Kekkei genkai can't be reproduced, only inherited. You should know that! Why can't you just peacefully get over your differences with the Havari clan and become one clan once more?"

"We cannot forget what they did to us! It is because of them that this ruin has fallen upon us! We _must _try to ensure the continuation of the Okumura kekkei genkai even if we need a filthy Havari to do it!"

Tobirama couldn't listen to this anymore as he brandished his sword toward the man, "I don't care why you think you have to do this because if you attempt to reach her I'll destroy you." He snarled.

"Then I guess we're no longer allies."

Hashirama sighed, "So it seems…"

Before Hashirama could react, Tobirama and Kakanta clashed with their swords in the middle of the battle field. There was a tremendous explosion from the chakra coating their blades. Their own chakra fought against one another as soon as their blades met. Unfortunately neither angered male was able to really land a hit on one another. Tobirama sent another vicious attack toward Kakanta who simple deflected it and sent back his own volley of attacks.

Eventually though one of Kakanta's attacks got through and nicked the edge of his armor and onto the top of his arm. Biting back an enraged cry of pain the ninja retaliated with one of his most trademark moves, "Flying Thunder God Slash!" He snarled before he managed to slash open Kakanta's side. Whipping around he went to finish off Kakanta when a woman with stringy, silken locks of ebony. Her dark eyes were orange and a snarl was placed on her lips as she stood protectively over Kakanta who was attempting to hold his innards inside his body.

Tobirama held up his katana to attack them both when he felt the seals that he'd placed around Anavae's hollow begin to be disturbed. Glaring down at them he turned and shot off in the direction of the tree. It took him maybe three to four minutes to get back to the hollow from where he'd been when he noticed two Getsugakure ninja attempting to get to Anavae who seemed dead to the world. Before they could even turn around Tobirama had cut them down and stood guard in front of the hollow.

From where he was Tobirama could tell that the battle was winding down and the Havari and Senju were winning the fight. The Okumura were fleeing away as fast as their feet would carry them. Keeping his senses sharp Tobirama made sure that it was safe before he removed the seals and retrieved her. Anavae's eyes fluttered opened slightly as she weakly squinted at him before lying her head against his chest. The Senju cradled her against him and walked calmly back to the others. The closer he got to her kinsmen the more she seemed to wake up. Eventually she was pushing on Tobirama's chest to walk.

Gently he set her on the ground to allow her to talk. However the concerned male kept close to her so as to be able to catch her should she stumble. It seemed though that she was doing just fine on her own. Immediately her brothers all came and embraced her in a gentle manner while Melori stared at Tobirama; no emotion betrayed his face. The Senju turned his attention toward Anavae when he froze. Without even thinking about it he shoved himself between Anavae and the space in front of the Havari quintet just as a rogue ninja sprung up from the ground with a sword aimed at Anavae's head.

The sword pierced through his armor in the front all the way throughout the back. Tobirama's blood seeped out of the wound and ran down the sickeningly shiny blade. The ninja smirked at the injured Senju before his head was lopped off his shoulders. With the sword released from his dead hands Tobirama swayed but managed to stay on his feet. The blood was rushing through his ears; obscuring his hearing. Anavae came into his line of sight as salty tears dribbled down her face, making clean tracks through the grime coating her lovely features. She embraced him and suddenly there was a searing pain on his shoulder.

He screamed in pain and looked around surprised. His blurry vision only revealed blurry shapes and nothing of interest. The sharp pain had dulled down into an uncomfortable ache which he found annoying and in the way. He attempted to get out of Anavae's grip she just held on tighter and there was a wordless mumble in his ear which he deduced was Anavae but as to what she was saying he had no idea. Then before he had any reaction there was another stinging sensation and his eyelids became heavy.

**Anavae's Pov**

My heart was in my throat as Tobirama lay there on the floor with blood pulsing out of his shoulder. My cousin Jenka was quick to put Tobirama under some anesthetic as he said that he and the other medics needed to work on him right now. Jenka had me place him down and help them get his armor off. I ripped at the armor and managed to get it off. Ripping his shirt down I revealed the nasty wound. From here on Jenka pushed me back and told me to stay out of the way as he and the other healers worked to fix the wound.

I didn't want to be too far away but I was forcibly yanked back by Akio. I struggled against him however he had too strong a grip on me. He snatched me away and I was surrounded by my father and brothers. Tears leaked from my eyes as I sat there and allowed Kojuro to tend to my own injuries all the while watching Tobirama.

"Sister are you hurt anywhere else?" Kojuro asked.

"No… how is Tobirama?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with him at the moment."

"He is more injured than I am!" I snap.

"_You _are our family! _You _are my _first _priority!"

"No Kojuro, she has a right to know." Father said.

"What?"

"That boy over there took the injury meant for Anavae. If he hadn't stepped in the way then Anavae would have been impaled through the skull. By my own eyes I see him as a son now. He has earned his place."

"How can you say that? We have all taken risks and hits for Anavae! Even Madara and yet you do not call him a son!"

"Madara was not the right match for Anavae, I see that now. I had my own prejudices against the Senju for an entirely different reason so I chose Madara to spite your mother. However it seems that I was wrong to do so because it has created more problems than it should have."

"You are wrong father."

"You do not understand, son."

I sighed as I sat beside Tobirama. He still had not awoken and it had been two days already. Most of my own superficial wounds had healed over and now I was only dealing with underlying injures that were more reluctant to mend. Still I barely left Tobirama's side except to bathe and get some sunlight. Other than that I was by his side and gripping his hand. Sighing I laid my head down on the bed to rest my eyes some. Our meals were usually brought to the room so I didn't bother to go and find something to eat.

It had probably only been about twenty minutes since I'd closed my eyes when I felt Tobirama's fingers twitch. Shooting up straight I gazed at him intently as he started to shift around. Groaning lightly his eyes slid open and found me looking at him. "Why are you staring?" He croaked.

I felt the tears prickle at the edges of my eyes, "You idiot!" I hugged him around his neck, "You have no idea how worried I was!"

"Oh? How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

He looked at me sharply, "What?"

"You've been out for so long," I hugged him even tighter as he returned the embrace, "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten kidnapped then you wouldn't have been injured!"

Tobirama pushed me away from him, "Stop apologizing! You couldn't have known that you were going to get kidnapped!"

I looked at him shocked at his outburst, "But I-."

"_No_. No one could have known that. So please just… don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Still I should be-!"

Before I even had a chance to finish my sentence Tobirama slammed his lips down on mine and tugged me onto the bed. He pinned mine hands down as our lips molded together. I generally closed my eyes and kissed him back as he began to wind his hands around my body left and right. A moan was actually ripped out of my throat as Tobirama's mouth started to roam the expanse of my neck. His tongue lapped around the crook of my neck and I actually gasped in pain as my internal injuries acted up. Tobirama stopped and looked down at me worriedly. I attempted to pull him back to me but it was useless since he broke away, "What's wrong? Are you hurt still?"

"It's a few minor injuries."

"How minor?"

"Minor…"

Tobirama glared, "How bad are your injuries?"

"A few internal ones…"

"Anavae!"

"You're more injured than I am actually."

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair, "Yes thanks to you I'm just fine."

"And your family, are they still here?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the temple, "Yes and my father has something he would like to say to you apparently. He refused to tell me but do you want me to bring him in?"

Tobirama nodded, "Sure."

Walking out of the room quickly I tracked down my father and dragged him off to my room to talk to Tobirama. Pushing him into the room I then stood there and looked on expectantly. My father glared harmlessly before turning to face an anxious and what looked to be slightly groggy Tobirama.

"I'm sure my daughter has told you that I have something I want to tell you." Melori stated.

"Yes… though she didn't tell me what."

"Yes I think that we need to talk. As you know since we have met you have not really impressed me."

"Really? What was the first clue?"

"Quiet boy, what I am trying to tell you is that I did not fail to notice the way you put my daughter's life above your own wellbeing."

"I could never allow her to be harmed if I could do something about it."

"Yes well I thank you humbly for that. You have my blessings for this union; welcome to the family."


End file.
